Something Forgotten, Something Remembered
by TwerdxJenna
Summary: Isabella wakes up in a forest not remembering anything about who she is or what happend to her.She lives her life alone until she comes across a familiar yet strange scent. Follow her on her journey to find out who she is. Rated M for later
1. Journey to the Past

**A/N: This is my first Twilight inspired fan fiction so i hope you like!! Please review and tell me what you think and if i should keep going.**

DISCLAIMER!!!!: OWN NOTHING JUST HERE TO PLAY!

Full sumary at the bottom ( for some reason when i save thats where it goes :S)

**Chapter One: Journey to the Past**

Pain was all I could feel. It felt like years that it went on before the pain, the white hot flame, lessened by even one tiny degree and it was only in my finger tips.

From then on the flame left my limbs little by little until it felt like every flame back drafted into my heart. I wanted to scream but more urgently I wanted to die. The pain was not worth me being alive.

Suddenly it stopped. I felt no heat, no pain, no nothing.

_Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear!  
_

I found myself in the forest lying in the debris of fallen leaves and dirt. I slowly stood up and noticed everything was clear, bright I could see dust particles dancing in the air. I looked around me to see something shinny a few feet from where I lay. I slowly walked over to it to see it was some sort of chain. Attached to the chain was a pocket watch.

I opened it and saw the watch, it was still ticking and I looked to the left of the watch face to see a picture of a boy and a girl with two older people, their parents I guess. The boy was obviously older but by only a few years.

I closed the watch and then I noticed something.

My thirst was unbelievable. I somehow knew that water wouldn't quench that thirst but by the same way I knew water wasn't what I wanted, I knew what I needed.

I didn't have a clue why I wanted what I wanted but I knew it was a need I needed to fulfil and soon.

_How a road can seem so long  
How the world can seem so vast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you_

I closed my eyes and heard rustling in the woods, I had never been great with hunting and tracking, but now I knew in my gut there were 3 mountain lions to the north and I could literally feel the liquid life flowing through them and I could feel my throat become painful with the thought and before I knew it I was flying through the forest with speed I never had before.

I saw the lions, perched on a rock near a stream and I pounced and took all three down in a matter of seconds. Once I was done with the lions I looked at the carcass's and felt bad. They may have been animals but they had families too.

The family thought triggered something in my brain. It had previously been consumed in my hunger, but now that I was full, I was able to think of much more. The word family triggered a few foggy flashes in my mind. I could see a large man, lots of muscle's and black hair and very tall. I remember always looking up to him even though I was tall for a girl. It was then I realized the man I saw was the younger boy in the photo of the watch I found near my body.

_Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Fin'lly home where I belong  
_

I lost the flash and came back down to reality and I noticed it was dark yet I could see perfectly and I wasn't tired, after all the running and jumping I was still perfectly fine.

* * *

I wondered around the forest for days. Days and nights ceased to mean anything. Every few days I would get the painful thirst that coursed through every pore of my body. My thrust could only be quenched by blood.

Sometimes in my travels I came across a smell so delectable that it was almost impossible to resist. I would have to hold my breath and run as far away as I could get.

Many more weeks past and I was still in the forest that I woke up in. I had seen a few more flashes of my life before this bizarre turn events. I went to an abandoned house that I saw was next to being torn down to make way for the town to grow and keep up with the times.

The house almost brought something back but nothing came just a few smells that seemed to bring me back to a place I couldn't remember.

_Well, starting here, my life begins  
Starting now, I'm learning fast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
_

I found a few trinkets that I couldn't bear to leave behind. I had found a necklace in one of the rooms and it was the only thing that I seemed to need to take, besides a pair of pants I found in the closet.

When I had been in the forest I had been wearing a dress with tiny front pocket which is where the watch I found currently resided.

I changed into the pants and placed the watch and necklace deep into the rear pockets and continued to look around the house not really finding anything else I thought was worth taking. I walked out of that house and back into the forest where I had been staying for the last few years.

* * *

One day many, many, many nights after I woke up in the forest, I saw a disregarded with the year 1945 printed on it.

It had been 10 years since I woke up.

10 years since I had slept or aged.

_Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you..._

And still after 10 long years I could only remember bits and pieces of my life before this strange curse happened. The boy I saw in my flash those years ago, the same boy who was in the picture I had, was my brother so the girl in the picture must have been me and the older people were our parents.

He was 19 and I was 16 when our parents died and he took a job to support us. The night before the pain, he had taken a job through the forest. For some reason I felt like this was a bad idea and I told him so but he wouldn't listen. I followed him into the woods pleading with him to not take this job but he waved me off saying I was being superstitious and to go home. That's when the bear attacked us. I remember trying to pull the boy away who froze with fear. The bear's giant paw swiped at him and sent the boy flying into the air. He advanced on me, the obviously weaker pray. I waited for death but it never came just the fire burning through my body.

I couldn't rejoin society, in fear I might hurt someone. I quickly figured out that delicious smell I ran away from was humans so I avoided them at all costs. I knew I didn't want to be a monster.

_One step at a time,  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future,  
Things my heart still needs to know_

I spent all my time running, feeding and fighting. I found I could communicate with the animals and plant life around me. It made me feel even worse when I needed to hunt the animals to feed my thrust for blood. Watching the animals I found they fought to survival so I decided I needed to learn to fight to. I used my advantages to learn to defend and take care of myself. The days seemed to speed up when I concentrated on the fighting.

* * *

I heard a foreign cutting sound and an unfamiliar metal smell accompanied by the smell of human blood. So fled to the mountains where I stayed, feeding on mountain lions and rams and any other animal I could find over the years I stayed in those mountains.

* * *

When I finally descended the mountains to find a building had been built and people were walking in and out of the building talking about the things they learned inside. All of the information I heard fascinated me so one night after everyone left, and for the next 50 some odd years I snuck into that building which I learned was called a library and worked my way from one end of the shelves of books to the other, reading everything the library had to offer.

After I read all the books I decided to start reading the collection of news paper. I came upon a news paper with an obituary with the same picture that was in the watch that was still in my back pocket. It didn't mention the names but it said that my parents had been very sick and they passed away leaving two children again no names. I still didn't remember my own name or the name of the boy, my brother, which I kept getting brief memories of.

I decided I didn't want to stay here anymore. I stole that clipping of the obituary and tucked it away with the necklace and watch and took off.

_Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
To bring me home...  
At last!  
At last!  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you_

* * *

**A/N 2: So that was the first chapter REVIEW please and tell me what you think. Thanks**

**TwerdxJenna (L)**

**Full summary: Isabella was changed but doesn't know or remember anything about who she is or her past. She stays in her forest where she is changed until she comes across a scent and follows it and comes across the Cullens ( think of it like the Anastasia story)Of course problems arise and it takes a family to get through it but will they come out unscathed? Through into the mix some funny Friends and a school play and an overprotective brother and you get a little bit of everything to make it a great story.**


	2. Once Upon a December

**A/N: Heyy 2 chapters in 1 day pretty good haha. I hope you like it. I'm looking forward to getting some reviews *hint hint* hehe.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OWN ANYTHING JUST HERE TO PLAYY!**

**Chapter 2: Once Upon a December**

I ran west for days. I finally stopped when I caught a familiar sent. It smelled like me yet different and several different variations of that familiar sent. There were 7 very different yet similar scents. I followed the scents until I found a very wet and green forest. In the middle of that forest was a large house with a lot of glass. I tried to sneak a little closer to get a better look when someone in the house saw me and alerted the others.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, not knowing what direction I was headed. I heard leaves rustling and that minor distraction was all it took for one of them to catch up with me and cornered me against a large bolder. It took a fraction of a second for the others to catch up and surround me.

I noticed these were the scents I was following and I looked wildly at the 6 faces around me. I came to the last face and if I could breath it would have hitched. My eyes widened and older blond male spoke before I could, "Who are you, little one?"

I looked at him strangely, He didn't smell like he was a human but he did spend a lot of time with them. He looked to the one caught me in question, when he shuck his head no, the older male turned to me sharply, "who are you young one?"

I backed away a few inches in fear and timidly answered, "I do not know my own name. I came across your sent and followed it here."

The younger one who caught me turned to the older male, "Carlisle she has gold eyes" and traded roles with the one I know now as Carlisle and began questioning me, "You drink animal blood?" I nodded my head in affirmative and decided to ask who these people were, "Who are you?"

Carlisle half way turned and began introducing the people around us, "The boy in front of you is Edward and this is Jasper, Alice and this is Rosalie and this is..." Before he finished introducing the semi circle of people I blurted out, "Emmett."

_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things i almost remember_

They all looked at me strangely. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, "how do you know my son?" and I turned sharply, "your son?" and he nodded.

I thought of the image of my brother and I knew this boy was him. I was beyond confused and I could hear two frogs arguing near a puddle and it just added to my headache so I turned to them, " if you two are done there is a pond a mile east" and I turned back to see 6 very baffled faces. I smiled apologetically, "sorry those two where chattering nonstop and I was trying to think."

Carlisle looked to be in thought, "you can hear and talk to animals?"

I nodded my head, "Yes. It made it difficult when I needed to drink but I knew I would feel even worse if I drank from humans so I just tuned them out." He looked a little impressed when he noticed I was still in a defensive pose. He backed up to ease the tension and smiled, "why don't we go back to the house and talk there" I nodded and followed the group back to the house where I came face to face with the 7th sent I followed here, "little one this is my wife Esme" she nodded in greeting as we all sat down on the couches.

I looked around in wonder. How long had it been since I was in a house. At least 70 years to her recollection. Carlisle knelt in front of me patting my knee, "little one how you know my son Emmett?"

That's when I came back to reality and looked to him, he was looking back at me in pure confusion. I tried to remember something, anything about him when a name popped into my head, "Isabella. I think my name is Isabella" The large Emmett looked to me as if trying to remember something but couldn't get it. I shifted my position and remembered my necklace and took it out of my back pocket. Right now seemed like the right moment to take it out. When I did Emmett looked at me oddly, "where did u get that?"

I tried to think harder, "I found it a few years after I woke up, in an old house in Michigan and something told me it was mine and I should take it."

Carlisle briefly looked to Rosalie, "this is important Isabella do you remember your human life at all?"

That made my head snap up, "Wait, human life? You mean I'm not human?"

They all looked at me oddly, "Isabella haven't you noticed you don't age or sleep and the only food you eat is blood?" Carlisle gently prodded

I nodded my head, "yes I did but I thought it was some curse or something, never did it cross my mind that I wasn't human anymore. When I woke up from the pain I couldn't remember anything and I was so thirsty and I found a few mountain lions and just let something take over, sort of detaching myself from myself. Then I was full and I wondered around in the woods for 20 years learning to fight and finding out the date from random newspapers I found. Then machines started tearing down my forest so I retreated to the woods for a while and when I finally came down there was a new building and it turned out to be a library. I would sneak in at night and read, that's what I did for the past 53 years until I fished the library books and I decided to finally change scenery and took off running when I came on your scents"

Carlisle nodded and Esme spoke up, "what do you remember about your human life? Maybe that will tell us how you know Emmett"

I nodded my head and closed my eyes trying to string all of my flashes together, "My parents died from some sort of sickness. I had a brother who took care of me. The day I got attacked, I had followed him into the woods telling him this job didn't feel right. That's when we got attacked by this huge..."

"Bear" Emmett finished. I looked to him and nodded slowly.

"I was trying to unfreeze him when the bear it swatted him and he flew several feet away. The bear turned on me, the weaker pray when the bear was suddenly gone and there was so much pain. It was so intense I prayed for death. I laid there for days alone and I have been alone ever since. The humans smelt so good I made myself stay away from them."

Edward finally spoke, "you were a new born and u could stay away from humans?"

I nodded solemnly, "I had to. I had no idea what had happened to me or what I would do. I still don't really know what I am all I know is that I'm apparently not human."

Carlisle sat beside me, "you are a Vampire, for being alone throughout your new born years you have amazing self control."

Before I could say anything Emmett spoke up, "Did you say you woke up in a forest in Michigan?"

I nodded my head, "yes. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you knew the name of the town."

I closed my eyes and tried to think of the name, "It was...Petoskey. Yes I'm pretty sure that's what it was called. It's not there anymore thought I watched it change**."(A/N If your from michigan i think you might know why i chose this name for the town haha)**

He looked conflicted. Everyone was thinking about what I said. Carlisle got every bodies attention, "I think all these people is rather startling to her why don't Emmett and I talk to her alone for a little bit?" everyone nodded and went up the stairs. Emmet moved so he was sitting across from me and Carlisle.

"Little one you know Emmet don't you?" I nodded and pulled out the news paper clipping I stole from the library with the death announcements and the picture of the four person family. I handed it to Carlisle who read it over and handed it to Emmett who read it.

"Dawson that was our last name" I said to him. I knew if he could cry, he would have at that moment. I had tried crying over the last 70 odd years and nothing would happen. I spoke again, "From that I found out our parents died from some strain of small pox and when they died you took care of me. You took odd jobs for money and then we got attacked."

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses dance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory  
Far away  
Long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know_

Emmett looked from me to Carlisle, "what I don't understand is that Rose found me and took me to you to change me but how did she get changed?"

Carlisle thought for a moment, "Do you remember anyone?"

I shook my head, "no not really, I remembered Emmett and my parents and these people. The guy had longish blonde hair and he was with a woman who had liked a main of fire red hair when a noise scared them off."

Emmett looked to Carlisle, " that noise is probably why they didn't kill you but let you change" Carlisle agreed, " Isabella what do you know about this necklace?"

It was a random question but I answered, "I found out it was my mother's. It's actually a locket but I didn't figure that out until a little while ago. It has four names engraved on it." I opened it and showed it to Carlisle and Emmett, "on the one side it has the names 'Peter' and 'Sarah' and on the other side it has 'Emmett and 'Isabella'." Carlisle handed it to Emmett who ran his thumb over the names as if absorbing the information.

Emmet handed it back to me and stood up and took a few steps over to me and picked me up and twirled me around while shouting, "I have a sister!" at the top of his lungs. He set me down and started whooping a little. The scene freaked me out a little but in the end my laughter won out and I let out a little giggle.

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory  
Far away long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song someone sings..._

_**A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed :):) REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!!**_


	3. Labels or Love

**A/N: HEYY THRID CHAPTER HERE! I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I FIGURED IT WAS THE BEST PLACE TO STOP TO SET IT UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**The song in this chapter is Labels or Love by FERGIE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT PLOT. TWILIGHT AND SONG BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND FERGIE!!!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Carlisle laughed a bit as well and took off upstairs; only to come downstairs a fraction of a second later came back down with the rest of the family. They gathered around us and Carlisle cleared his throat, "everyone this is Isabella. She is Emmett's biological sister from before they both were turned"

Esme came up to me and pulled me into a very maternal hug. I smiled to her gently and began hugging everyone else back. Jasper hugged me then Alice. Alice scrutinizing my clothing, "what are you wearing? You're so dirty" and she laughed.

I looked down and whispered, "This is what I have been wearing for the last 50 or so years. I had nowhere else to go. I had nothing."

They all looked down in sadness. Not knowing what to say. Except Alice who looked excited. Edward groaned and turned to me, "I am sorry about her." Before I could ask what he meant Alice squealed, "Oh great we can go and get an entire new wardrobe."

I looked at her in confusion, "what?"

Edward answered, "Alice loves shopping and she any and every excuse to go"

_Already know what my addiction is  
I be looking for labels.. I aint looking for love  
I shop for purses while I walks out the door  
Dont cry.. buy a bag and get over it  
And.. Im not concerned with all the politics  
Its a lot of men I know I could find another  
_

I still didn't understand what was happening. Esme seemed to realize what I was thinking and she put her arms around me, "Isabella Of course you're staying with us, you're family now"

And all of a sudden I heard many voices at once, shouting, "of course you're staying" and, "your family"

I smiled and thanked them all," I don't know what to say"

Alice waved me off, "Please you are Emmett's sister so there for automatically adopted by us all. Besides even if that wasn't the case we like you, we would have made you stay anyways"

I smiled, "As long as I'm not putting anyone out or over staying my welcome"

This time Esme waved me off. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me through the house, calling over her shoulder, "come one Rose, Girl shopping time" Rose came behind me and ushered me into a black car with Alice in the driver's seat.

If I was a human Alice's driving would have scared me to death. It seemed like we still had a bit of a drive until we got to where ever Alice was driving to so I sat back and got comfortable.

Rose turned around from the front seat, "hi I'm Rosalie and I'm kind of your sister in law. Emmett and I have been married every time we move." She said somewhat sadly.

I leaned forward, "Rose what's wrong?"

She looked at me with pity, "I am so sorry for not saving you too; I just saw Emmett and ran him to Carlisle to change him. If I had just looked around I would have saw you and you would have had a home all these years. You would have had a family"

I reached out to her and gave her an awkward hug seeing as there was a seat in our way, "It all worked out. I found Emmett and I get to know him all over again for eternity and plus now I get to know all of you."

She gave a bigger smile just as Alice was pulling into a parking lot. I started Hyperventilating. The smell was over whelming, "Alice I don't do well with humans"

She looked over and gave me a small smile, "it's ok Rose and I will be with you and you have great control. If you're going to be a Cullen you need to learn to be around humans. You're lucky it's summer vacation from school so we have 3 months to teach you, now let's go."She squealed excitedly.

The three of us walked into the mall and my eyes widened. I didn't know what to look at or do first. She dragged me to the first store," we need to decorate your room, what colour do you like?" she looked to me. I looked at the paint swatches until I found one that appealed to me. I gave her the piece of paper with, "dark violet" on it.

She handed it to Rose, "You take care of the room, I'll take care of the clothes. "

They went their separate ways, Alice dragging me behind her. We ended up in this huge store stocked with every type of clothes I could imagine. She stood me on a podium in front of mirrors and took off into the depths of the store, coming back with piles of clothes higher than her head.

_and I know that Im always happy  
when I walk out the store.. store  
Im guess I'm Supercalifragisexy  
nothing to be playing with  
I love him.. hate him.. kiss him.. diss him  
try to walk a mile in my kicks  
_

I spent the next four hours trying on clothes in various stores with at least 40 bags between us. We met up with Rose; "I put everything I got in the car already" Alice nodded and looked to me.

I plead with my eyes, "Please Alice this isn't necessary" I really tried to tell her but she cut me off,

"Don't even think about telling me that" and she started off to the next store.

I looked to Rose and we just laughed, "I've learned to just go with her when it comes to shopping" I nodded.

_Loves like a runway but which one do I love more  
No emotional baggage.. just be festive with Dior  
Loves like a runway so whats all the fussing for  
Let's stop chasing those boys and shop some more_

_1,2 1,2,3 turn the lights on_

_I know I might come off as negative  
I be looking for labels.. I aint looking for love  
But relationships are often so hard to take  
and Prada dresses never broke my heart before  
And.. ballin's something that my feet are with  
I'ma do the damn thing, watch me do the damn thing.  
Cuz I know that my credit card will help me put out the flames_

_Im guessing Supercalifragi-sexy.. nothing to be playing with  
I love him.. hate him.. kiss him.. just Im trying to walk a mile in my kicks_

_Loves like a runway but which one do I love more  
No emotional baggage.. just be festive with Dior  
Loves like a runway so whats all the fussing for  
Let's stop chasing those boys and shop some more_

_Gucci.. Fendi.. Prada purses.. purchasing them finer things  
Men they come a dime a dozen.. just give me them diamond rings  
Im into a lot of bling.. Cadillac Chanel and Coach  
Fellas boast but they cant really handle my female approach  
Buying things that's hard to say  
Rocking Christian or Leger.. Manolo or Polo taking photos in my Cartier  
So we cant go all the way.. I know you might hate it but  
Im a shop for labels while them ladies lay and wait for love_

It was another 2 hours until she was finally satisfied with the clothes. We loaded it into the car and took off back to the house.


	4. Here I Am

**A/N: Ok so its been a while but heres Chapter 4. I hope you like it!! :) Please R&R I wanna know if i should keep going.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or its characters just the plot. I also don't own this or any of the songs i use in my story.**

**Song: Here i am- Brian Adams ( Spirit sound track)**

**CHAPTER 4- Here I am**

We arrived back at the house to see Carlisle and Edward playing chess. Esme was drawing and I could hear Emmett and Jasper sparing in the backyard.

_Here I am, this is me  
There is no ware else on Earth and rather be  
Here I am, it's just me and you  
Tonight were make our dreams come true_

Alice and Rose raced the bags upstairs and came back downstairs and into the living room with Carlisle and Edward and Esme. Alice took over for Carlisle. In a matter of minutes Alice laid her king down without either of them making a move. I looked at them confused, "how do they do that?"

_It's a new World, it's a new start  
It's a live, it's a feeling of Young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've be waiting for you, here I am_

Carlisle answered that, "Edward has the gift of being able to read minds and Alice has the gift of sight. She can see the future. Your gift seems to be the ability to talk with animals."

I nodded and added, "I think it's more than that"

He looked curiously at me, "what do you mean?"

I mean I can talk and communicate with the plant life too and the elements"

He looked to be in thought," what do you mean, communicate?"

I stood up, "I'll show you." We walked outside and into a mini clearing a little ways away from the house. He stood near the edge to watch me. "I don't have complete control over it yet. I haven't really used it a whole lot." He nodded and gestured for me to keep going.

_Here I am_

_Here we are, we've just begun  
And after all this time my time is come  
Yeah, here we are, still going strong  
Wright here in the place where we belong_

I moved to an old oak tree and, for Carlisle sake I asked aloud for the tree to physically move. Suddenly we heard roots being unearthed and the entire tree sliding a foot to the right.

_Here I am, this is me  
There is no ware else on Earth and rather be  
Here I am, just me and you  
Tonight were make our dreams come true.._

I looked to Carlisle to see him in shock. I bent down and grabbed a flower and walked to Carlisle and put it down. Again out loud I asked the flower to root itself there and more to grow in a wreath around Carlisle. I moved my hand to make him look up and he gasped at the abundance of the very same flower I set in front of him.

"That's what I can do with plants with animals it's a little different." I turned around and concentrated; I listened and found a bird a few miles away. So out loud I asked that bird to fly to me and in a few short minutes it was perched on my finger. I chatted for a few seconds and sent it away again.

I turned to Carlisle, "I can do it in my head but it takes less concentration to do it out loud"

"Now you also said something about elements?" Carlisle asked.

_Ooh !!  
It's a new World, it's a new start  
It's a live, it's a feeling of Young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've be waiting for you,_

I walked back to the clearing and cleared my head. I asked for wind. I felt a slight breeze swirl around me, whipping my hair gently. I willed it to grow stronger and I directed it to sweep around Carlisle. He laughed at smiled at me to go on.

I took a deep, un-necessary breath to calm me and raised my hand out in front of me, palm up. I focused my mind on the task and a ball of water formed in my hand. I made designs with my other hand before I let the water fall to the ground, "When it rains I can will the rain away from the area I was in. That's how I was able to stay outside all that time."  
He nodded, absentmindedly as if he was thinking about something else. I concentrated again and made the earth under Carlisle quake. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle on his butt looking up at me in wonder.

I laughed, "Sorry that's the only way I can make the distinction between nature and the earth element." He nodded once again. I noticed he was quiet again and I walked towards him.

"Fire seems to be the hardest for me but I can do this," And I squeezed my palm until smoke could be seen coming from my hand. I opened it up and a small lick of flame was dancing in my palm, "watch this" and I thought of the colour blue and opened my eyes and the flame in my hand was a royal blue colour. I spent the next few minutes changing the colour of the flame in my hand.

I got Carlisle's attention, "There is one more thing I can do but it's a little scary"

He looked excited rather than scared, "go on don't worry"

I nodded and split the flame into both hands. I brought my hands above my head and in a swoosh motion I brought them to my sides. A large line of 6 foot high flame erupted from the ground. The wall moved with my hand, growing larger and smaller where I willed it.

I saw that Carlisle got the point and quenched the flames. The once green grass was blackened where the flame was. I swept my hand over the black grass, leaving green in my path.

_An suddendly the World is al brand new_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Oh, I'm gonna stay_

_Now There is nothing standing in our way_

_Ooh! Here I am_

I walked back to Carlisle, who mouth as hanging open in shock, "so that's basically what I can do" I said as we walked back to the house.

Carlisle looked excited again, "That was amazing Isabella. I would like to train with you a little bit. To see if we can control it a little better and to stretch your powers a little see what you can really do" I chuckled and nodded my head yes.

I saw Edward in the window and I remembered the weird look Edward gave Carlisle when we first met, "Edward can't read my mind can he?" I took a guess why he was looking at me like that.

I guess my question took him by surprise because it took a few seconds for him to answer, "No he can't and it's driving him crazy" we looked to Edward, who was still in the window and he scowled while we giggled at him.

_Here I am_

_This is me...._


	5. He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother

**A/N: k so i updated i was kind of hoping for more Reviews so mabye this is the chapter i'll get them *crosses fingers* so We learn a little more this chapter and some really good Edward Bella bonding :P Oh and By the way I know some facts like the picture thing and such may not be true i have no idea i wasn't alive so please remember that this is FICTION and used details that helped my story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONG I USED OR TWILIGHT. THE TWILIGHT SERIES BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYERS ( look below for Song Information)**

**SONG: He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother by THE HOLLIES ( kinda old i know but it fits, really discribes Emmett and Bella in the Forest how she tried to save him)**

* * *

Esme saw us and ran out to us, "What was going on? I saw and smelt smoke." She sounded panicked.

Carlisle took her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry darling it was just Isabella. It looks like we have another talented member of the family." He chuckled when I looked down, "She control and talk to animals and plant life plus she has control over the elements. That was fire you saw"

She relaxed into his arms and smiled up to Carlisle.

I looked at the sweet moment and felt a pang of jealousy. I had read about it but never really felt first hand. I know it wasn't because it was Carlisle I already loved him like a father and Esme was like my mother. I had no idea what caused my feelings but I knew I did not like that feeling one bit.

Edward came into the backyard, "that was all her?" I nodded sheepishly

"Why?" I asked

He looked like he was thinking hard, "we only know of one other vampire with that power, Benjamin remember?" and he looked to Carlisle who nodded his head.

"We don't know why can do that either. We only have theories as to why any vampire has a gift. Maybe she was very aware of nature and the animals in her human life?" Carlisle thought out loud.

Edward nodded in agreement and I looked down sadly. Carlisle and Esme has already retreated into the house and Edward placed a hand on my shoulder, "what is it?" he asked gently.

I brought my head up to look him in the eyes, "I'm just thinking, I can't even tell you if you are right, about me I mean."

_The road is long  
with many a winding turn  
that leads us to who knows where  
who knows where  
But I'm strong_

He nodded in understanding and guided me into the house and walked into a room with a piano in it. He guided me to the bench and we both sat down and he began to play, "I don't remember much about my human life either" He said as his fingers drummed on the keys, "I only know what Carlisle has told me."

At least it wasn't just Emmett or me who couldn't remember I thought to myself, "Alice can't remember her human life at all. Her very first memory is from her vampire life and it was Jaspers face in a vision"

I looked down again but this time in shame, "now I feel bad."

That clearly wasn't the reaction he was looking for. I knew he was just trying to make me feel better, "What do you feel bad about?" he asked curiously.

I turned so my whole body was facing him, "At least I can remember a few things like Emmet and a bit of my history. It's a small amount but I still have that. And here Alice can't remember anything and I'm complaining"

He stopped playing and turned to face me, "you know you and Esme will get along very well. You both bleeding hearts" and he chuckled at the joke.

When I didn't laugh he looked at me again, I was clearly confused, and "I thought Vampires didn't have hearts?" His face was blank for a second.

Then he erupted in laughter and fell off the bench, "You know it's funny, we are speaking the same language but you have no idea what I'm saying." He got up off of the floor and sat back down beside me, "a bleeding heart is someone who tends to care for others and everything before they care for themselves."

Again I was confused, "you say it like its bad thing" and he shook his head.

He thought for a second, "it's not really it's just this day in age it's not common to see"

I thought about what he was saying, I didn't even realize I brought my fingers to the keys of the piano. I began to string more notes together and got lost in the music. I guess it was sort of riding a bike. I had read that saying in a book and it seemed to make sense now.

It was like I was re visiting a distant memory, a memory from a past life.

I shifted my body to reach the lower noted when I felt something in the back pocket of my pants I was still wearing.

I stopped playing and saw Edward looking at me with confused eyes. I shrugged and reached into my back pocket and grabbed the object and took it out at brought it to my face.

It was a pocket watch. I remember finding it just after I was changed and took it for safe keeping. I forgot about it until just now. I brushed my fingers over the metal and it seemed to trigger a faint memory.

Edward cleared his throat, "is that a pocket watch?"

I nodded and tried to concentrate on the memory coming to me, "it was my fathers, I think"

He looked at me and places both hands on my shoulders, "do you remember anything else?"

I sat back down and tried to sort my mind. I took a deep breath and tried to talk it out, "On my father and mother's death bed, my mother gave me the locket and my father gave this watch to Emmett. They were already passed the contagious stage and we just wanted to say good bye. The day Emmett and I were attacked I followed him into the woods to tell him I didn't feel right about him leaving and we was trying to make me go back home when the bear growled and advanced on us. Emmett had frozen to the spot. I tried to get him to move but you see how big he is I couldn't do it. All I managed to do was tug the watch away from him and the bear swept and tried to attack the weaker pray, me."

_Strong enough to carry him  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother__bear__  
We'll get there_

so on we go

His welfare is of my concern  
No burden is he to

For I know  
He would not encumber me  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother

I moved my hand over the surface of the watch again, "I didn't remember until right now. I'm surprised that I didn't damage it while changing."

He looked far away from me, like he was trying to picture the memory for himself.

I reached up and pressed the top of the watch and it opened with a tiny click. I smiled and turned the watch so Edward could see, "It's still ticking" and he joined in my light laughter.

I looked to the left of the watch face and saw a slightly raised picture of four people. I could easily recognize Emmett now and myself obviously. I took a good look at the other 2 people. Those were our parents.

Edward seems puzzled as he looked at the picture and mumbled to himself, "hmm that odd"

I looked up from the picture and met his eyes, "what is?"

He motioned back down to the picture, "in these times the traditional family picture was the two men standing and the wife sitting in front of the husband and the sister in front of the brother. But in this picture you are all standing and you are in front of your father and Emmett is beside your mother."

I nodded in thought ," Maybe I was a daddy's girl" I joked and he laughed, " I mean look at me in front of my father and both of his hands are on my shoulders and one of my hands are on his hands in a loving way."

He agreed with me, "Yeah I think your right you are a daddy's girl" he teased and we laughed again.

I went to reach down to close the watch when I grabbed the picture side the picture tilted a bit and I retracted my hand quickly. I was afraid I had broken it.

Edward reached for the picture and lightly turned it.

One the other side of the family picture was a picture of Emmett and me. He gave it back to me, "Your father was obviously a very loving man."

_If I'm laden at all  
I'm laden with sadness  
that everyone's heart  
isn't filled with the gladness  
of __love_

_For one another_

I nodded in silence wonderment. The clock in the hall chimed telling me it was midnight.

A thought came to me and I remembered the newspaper the announced my death also announced our births. I looked to Edward, "what day is it?"

He thought for a few seconds, "It is technically June 2nd why?" And I laughed.

He looked at me like I was crazy when I muttered, "its fate" he said slowly, "what is?"

"The newspaper that announced our deaths also announced our births. Emmett's Birthday just happens to be June 2nd "I smiled.

His eyed widened, "yea I think fate covers that" and we both laughed.

I got up, "I think I'm going to go give it back to him."

_It's a long, long road  
From which there is no return  
While we're on the way to there  
Why not share_

And the load  
Doesn't weigh me down at all  
He ain't heavy he's my brother

I heard him in the backyard fighting with jasper, "he can stop fighting for a few minutes right?"

Edward pretended to think," I think I'll come with you just in case. "

I laughed and nodded my head as we headed to the back yard. To see my last blood, lack of a better term I guess, Brother.

_He's my brother..._

__

He ain't heavy, he's my brother...

* * *

**A/N: OK so please review I would really really love it :D:D Even if it was to say you want something chaged or something.**


	6. Family of Noise and Clothes

**AN: Ok so its been a while but here is the next Chapter. Please Review i'm not 100% sure if anyone likes this so please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR TWILIGHT. TWILIGHT BELONGS TO S.M. SONGS BELOW:**

**SONGS: ****Whenever You Come Back to Me-David Ball, **

**Family of Noise- Adam Ant, **

**Clothes- Barlow Girl**

**Chapter 6**

Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the sidelines of a makeshift sparing ring, cheering there boys on. Emmett and Jasper were circling each other, just looking for their opening too attack. In a blur Jasper was on Emmett's back, and he let out a victory whoop. Emmett cursed at himself for losing and I snorted when I heard him.

Jasper and Emmett looked up at the sound and for the first time noticed Edward and I. I walked to the ring and asked Emmett, "Em can I talk to you?" He nodded and we walked to the edge of trees that fenced the yard.

_You disappear a day or so  
I have no idea where you go  
Then out of the blue you cross my mind  
It's me and you just like old times  
Walking in the autumn breeze  
An kicking up the falling leaves  
I close my eyes an you're right here  
Saying this is my favourite time of year_

The others, sensing we needed somewhat privacy went inside and shut the door.

I looked up to his eyes, they were curious and a little afraid but I had no idea why he would be scared.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked him

He thought for a second and then the confusion increased in his eyes, "June 2nd why?"

I smiled, "yea technically it's your human birthday too"

He smiled a big grin and the confusion died down a little, "yea I guess it is, isn't it?"

I chuckled and pulled the watch out of my pocket, "I found this and I thought you would like it. Well like it back anyways."

_Whenever you come back to me  
I run to meet your memory  
And let it take me back to yesterday  
Down a country road that winds  
Through golden leaves and better times  
To a place where my heart longs to be  
Whenever you come back to me_

He took the pocket watch from me and looked it over, "I sort of remember this. Dad gave it to me didn't he?"

I nodded and opened it for him to show him the picture.

He smiled wistfully, "I remember this to. You were such a daddy's princess" And we laughed.

I turned to see Edward in the window and he was chuckling. I turned back to Emmett, "yea Edward thought that too. He also called me a bleeding heart. Apparently I care about other people to much" And he had a good laugh at that.

I flipped the family picture over to the one of the two of us. He smiled with a look of nostalgia in his eyes, "that's a nice picture" he whispered

I smiled at him sadly, "I just wanted to give this back to you. A little weird I came here on this day huh?"

_Even though I know you're gone  
I read your name written on the stone  
In my dreams there's a river wide  
Where we walk side by side  
We leave footprints in the sand  
You let go of my hand  
At the waters edge you turn and smile  
And say,"I'll see you in a little while"_

_Whenever you come back to me  
I run to meet your memory  
And let it take me back to yesterday  
Down a country road that winds  
Through golden leaves and better times  
To a place where my heart longs to be  
Whenever you come back to me_

_Oh,whenever you come back to me_

He nodded in agreement and we walked back into the yard where the rest of the family was coming back outside. Emmett ran to Rose to show her the watch. She turned to me and mouthed, "thank- you" I nodded and mouthed back "welcome"

Carlisle came outside and waved me inside. Edward waited until I got inside the door before coming upstairs with me and pointing me towards a door at the end of right hall.

The room behind the door was a study type room with all the shelves covered in books like you would expect and giant Mahogany desk covered with a computer and papers scattered in a neat mess.

Carlisle looked almost regal behind the desk and Esme standing behind him. He looked like what I pictured a collage Dean would look like when I read about it in a book.

He cleared his throat and started, "Esme brought something to my attention. Bella once school begins again we can register you and you can start in Grade nine. Alice is in Grade 10 and Edward and Jasper are in Grade 11 and Rosalie and Emmett in grade 12, so there will be people there to help you adjust. We can say we home schooled you until now but wanted you t get the high school experience. That is a perfectly believable story. I also think it will be beneficial to you to study before hand and Esme and I were hoping Edward would help you by tutoring you so you would at least be on par with the other students." He asked throwing a questioning glace to Edward just nodded that he would do it.

Sensing we were dismissed, Edward and I walked into the hallway where he lead me into his room and dug out 2, 3inch binders and looked at him, " These are my Grade 9 and 10 notes I thought we could study them both. We don't have to start right now but if you don't want to."

I opened my mouth to tell him I wouldn't mind starting now when Alice barged in, " Nope sorry you can't start now I'm giving Bella the official tour and showing her room so come along you two"

She grabbed out hands in each one of hers# and began explaining whose room was where. Edward not so wisely pointed out to Alice that he has lived there for 2 years and she bluntly told him what he could do with that and told him to shut up there will be questions at the end of a tour.

I laughed at him and he sent me a playful glare as we rounded the hall way and ended up in front of Edwards door again, I looked to Alice, "does this conclude out tour?" she nodded and motioned to a door beside Edwards and I opened the door to see a completely put together room.

It was purple with silver splashes here and there. A bed was against the wall with the Window in front of it a desk on the wall where the door was and on the other wall was a door to the bath room and huge shelf with a few books. I looked beside the bed to see a pair of doors assuming that it leaded to the closet. The forth wall was facing the forest beside the house and the entire wall was one window. The view was spectacular. **(AN: the wall she shares with Edwards's room is the one that's a whole window think a mirror of Edwards's room)**

Alice perked up, "so do you like it? I know it's a little bare right now but we had no idea what books music or movies you liked" she was rambling so I used my vampire speed to run up to her and hugged her to show her I loved it, " Alice really I love it. It's beautiful" she beamed at me. I added, "And as for movies you know I've never really seen one before. I mean I've read about them but I've never actually seen one."

_A lot of people in this great big-world  
Say "love everybody"  
A lot of people busy busy busy busy busy  
being very modern_

I looked up to meet two very shocked faces. Edward seemed to have recovered first," well we'll just have to change that" and grabbed my hand and we almost flew downstairs and he dropped me on the couch.

He went to the TV and pushed a few buttons and placed a disc into some machine and humming began and a picture Flashed on the screen reading, "Pirates of the Caribbean"

I watched for 2 hours without blinking. All the action and the funny parts not to mention the guy's who were not unattractive. By the time it was done all I could say was," wow" and Edward laughed.

"Yes I suppose it was a good movie wasn't it" he mused

I stared at him it wonder, "Good? You think it was just good? It was AMAZING!! Didn't you see those sword fights and action and the guys and well everything!" I was going on and on and I didn't see Emmett and Rose walk into the room.

_But the family of noise is here  
And it's come to save everybody  
The family of noise is here  
And it's come to save you and me  
It goes:_

_The family of noise is here  
And it's come to save everybody  
The family of noise is here  
And it's come to save you and me_

"What is she going on about?" Emmett asked and I whirled around and stared at him, "I was yelling at Edward because he said Pirates of the Caribbean was only good" and Emmett's eyes got about as wide as mine.

"Dude how can you say that movie was a mere 'good' it's..." he trailed off and I jumped up and pointed to him.

"SEE. Emmett gets it" and Edward and Rose laugh at us while we pouted about them not understanding.

_A lot of people in the ancient world  
They loved only quiet  
And then along came the machine  
And a new direction_

_The family of noise is here  
And it's come to save everybody  
The family of noise is here  
And it's come to save you and me  
It goes:_

_In the morning  
Last thing at night  
In the darkness  
Standing in the light_

_A lot of people in this great big world  
Just searching for the "pure" sound  
They're just looking to the machine  
They don't listen to the noise_

_The family of noise is here  
And it's come to save you and me_

All four of us watched the 2 other movies in the series before Alice came down stairs and grabbed Edwards' and I's hands again and dragged us upstairs and to my door.

Edward looked to me and when I just shrugged he asked, "Alice why are you blocking your mind and why are we being dragged here?"

She said nothing as she brought us into my room, where a single chair was sitting in front of my closet doors. This must have signalled something to Edward (or Alice just finally slipped in blocking her mind) and he tried to leave, "No Alive I'm not doing this" She just glared at him and he immediately sat down.

I was still confused, "Alice what are we doing?" She opened my Closet to see everything we bought was hanging up and organized.

Alice clapped her hands as Edward groaned, "this is the part I love" she said and brought me into the closet and closed the door behind me.

She Began to try to undress me so I shrieked, "Alice what are you doing?"

she signed as if I was missing something important, " We need a males opinion if I'm going to know what to dress you in for school" and handed me a outfit and I changed while reasoning with her,

"I don't think Emmett would like it very much if I dressed in something that is good in a male's opinion Alice"

_Clothes aren't what they used to be  
They don't seem to fit you and me  
ANYMORE  
Modesty is out the door  
wanting what we've got and more is IN  
yeah its in ya_

_They're saying  
Don't ask why just wear what we say  
You'll look like a model if you only obey  
to get the attention just do what we say_

_Pay so much for clothes so small  
was this shirt made for me or my doll?  
Is this all I get  
I looked so hot but caught a cold  
I was doing just what I was told  
to fit in!_

_They're saying  
Don't ask why just wear what we say  
You'll look like a model if you only obey  
to get the attention just do what we say_

_We're saying  
Let's ask why don't wear what they say  
Don't want to be a model they can't eat anyway  
That kind of attention will fade with the day_

_So I'll stand up and say!_

_Clothes that fit are fine  
wont show what's mine  
don't change my mind  
I'll be fine!_

She just huffed in response and opened the door and asked Edward what he thought.

We repeated the process until everything was tried on and show off.

By the time we were finished I was in a simple Tank top and Yoga pants and huffed and sat on the floor beside Edward and put my head in his lap and looked up to see him smirking at me ," If she ever does that to me again... shoot me"

He laughed at me and Alice let out another little huff, "That wouldn't do anything to you know"

I chuckled, "It would surprise her and give me enough time to run away" And Edward laughed harder with me joining in.

Alice glared at me from the closet door and cackled, "Just wait till you actually start school I'm dressing you every day, sometimes a few times a day"

I stopped laughing immediately and looked to Edward who was still chuckling but at least was trying to hid it, "Sorry Bella but she does it to all of us and you're no different" and he chuckled even more as I groaned again.

Alice stuck her tongue out at us, "She is just starting high school and she is going to be known as my little sister, I Have to dress her"

I caught Edwards' eye and dramatically rolled my eyes, which brought on another round of laughs from us and Alice stocking out of my room.

I turned to Edward, "hey can we study now?" He nodded and we sat on my bed with my Grade 9 binder in front of us.

The first section was labelled "Mathematics'" and I groaned. He looked at me, confused.

I sighed, "I read a few Math books in the Library and I hated them I only understood half of it"

He moved a few inches closer and smiled, "I'll help you don't worry"


End file.
